Dragon Ball ZS
by Fire Dragon Master
Summary: A new team of heros has taken the Z Warriors place, they are called the Z Squad. R & R.
1. Chapter 1

Dragonball ZS

Chapter 1: Here comes the Z Squad

_'It has been 24 years since Goku left with Shenron and Earth is now the hub of the galaxy, especially with the formation of the Intergalactic Martial Arts Tournament 7 years ago. For the last 3 years one team has dominated the tournament, The Z Squad.'_

"And here we are, the 7th annual Intergalactic Martial Arts Tournament!" the announcer says into his microphone getting cheers from the crowd, "Now in the first round we will have many entrants, but only one winning team. Now here is the first match, Our Champions, The Z Squad, versus Team Wilder." At the mention of the Z Squad the crowd erupted with cheers, all hailing from Earth the Z Squad is the strongest team in the Tounament. "Now Introducing the Z Squad," the announcer says as the 5 members of the Z Squad come out, "Trifal 'the Dragon', Sora 'the Saw', Hikari 'the Speed Demon', Tai chi 'the Red Comet', and Suchi 'the Beast'."

Trifal has his Golden-Red hair in a ponytail, he has on his signiture Gi with his family's name on it, he has on his weighted clothes on witch look a lot like Goku's. Sora has his blond locks in thier usual spiky position, he has on a striped shirt and black pants with the symbol of Capsule Corp. on them. Hikari has her purple hair cut short, she is wearing a Capsule Corp. jacket over her black muscle shirt, and she has shorts with the Capsule Corp. symbol on them. Tai Chi is wearing a red Gi like his grandpa, his blue and blond hair is put into one twisted ponytail, he has on white pants with a chinese design. Suchi has her platnum blond hair down to her waist, she is wearing her father's armor, which he stopped wearing after his life was spared.

"And now from Planet Wilder it's Team Wilder." the announcer says as 5 man-tiger looking cyborgs come out. "Now Captains come and decide how the battles will be fought." Trifal jumps onto the stage and walks to the middle, the biggest of the cyborgs also comes to the middle.

"Let's have five 1 on 1 matches best of three wins." Trifal says looking bored.

"Fine by me." the Captain of Team Wilder says looking mad at Trifal's bored disposition.

"The format has been decided, we will have a best of three of five match. Now will the first combatants please step up here?" the announcer says looking excited. Tai chi steps up onto the ring and smirks. His opponent a scrawny looking cyborg gets up onto the ring too. "Are the combatants ready?" the announcer asks and sees that they both nod. "Alright, Hajime."

"You weak. I win easy." Tai chi says in a broken dialect.

"You shouldn't be saying such things, cause I will win." says Jiko (Tai chi's opponent) as he launches a Ki Blast.

Tai chi deflects the attack without breaking a sweat. "That all? You very weak." Tai chi says as he launches into the air and then plummets to the earth saying, "Wolf Fang Comet."

Jiko is frozen in fear and is hit head on by the attack and is flung to the wall outside of the ring. "He's out! the winner of the match is Tai chi 'the Red Comet'." The announcer says as Tai chi leaves the ring. "Now will the next two combatants please enter the ring?" Sora jumps onto the ring and so does the Captain of Team Wilder. "It's now Sora 'the Saw' versus Binghi. Ready? Hajime!" the Announcer says starting the second fight of the first match.

Sora lifts on hand over his head and out comes a destructo disk. "Your going down, Destructo Disk!" Sora yells before he throws the disk. Binghi dodges the disk, but dosen't see it coming back and it hits him. Luckily there was not much power in the disk so it didn't cut him in two, but he was cut badly, and couldn't stand.

"The winner by TKO is Sora 'the Saw'." The announcer says as Sora jumps off the ring. "Now will the next two fighters please step up?" Team Wilder looks scared but one of them leaps onto the ring. Hikari then stands up and jumps onto the ring. "The third fight will be between Hikari 'the Speed Demon' and Gikion." The announcer says.

"You may have team may have beaten my teammates, but I won't lose to some girl." Gikion says as he charges forward.

"Fool, thinking the Princess of the Sayians is a weakling. Ka-me-ha-me-ha!" Hikari says charging up a Kamehameha wave and fires it. Gikion is caught in the blast and is pounded into the wall. "Never disrespect me." she says as she jumps off the stage.

"Well, the winner is Hikari 'the Speed Demon'. Witch means that the Winners of the first match is the Z Squad!" the announcer says and everyone cheers.

_A/N: Well, that's chapter one. See if you can correctly guess who each member of the Z Squad is related to._


	2. Chapter 2

Dragonball ZS

Chapter 2: Enter the Families

_'The Z Suad quickly defeated the rest of thier oponents in the Intergalactic Martial Arts Tournament. Now they are relaxing and thinking about thier families.'_

"I can't believe noone from my family showed up!" Hikari says pissed. "I thought that at least my grandpa Vegeta would of showed up!"

"Well, your familiy is extrermely bussy running Capsule Corp., right?" Sora asks. "Altough I did see my mom in the stands with my grandmother."

"Yes, your grandmother 18 was watching your match very closely." Suchi says. "My dad was kinda embarassing cheering me on, but families are supposed to be embarassing sometimes." Her father Jeice was constantly waving a banner that said 'Go Suchi! Kick thier asses!'.

"Yeah." says Trifal sullen that his father and mother are dead. His father had only left him the 4 Star Dragonball to remind him of his heritage. His mother had only left him the knowledge to become a Super Sayian. He had lived on his own since he was 10, which was when his father died. Hikari had offered him to live with her, but her grandfather hates him and calls him a stupid Dragon.

"All talk about families making Trifal sad." Tai Chi says noticing his sad look. "How about we eat?"

"Yeah! Let's eat!" Trifal and Hikari says, both having insatiable appitites.

"But where are we going to eat, where we don't have to sign autographs?" Suchi asks making sense as always.

"We could always go to Capsule Corp. to eat." Sora says wanting to eat, cause he was getting hungry.

"Alright, but only if Vegeta isn't there. I don't think I would be able to eat with him glaring at me constantly." Trifal says.

"Trifal, can you give some serious thought to you living at my house, please?" Hikari asks gazing at him with puppy dog eyes.

"I'll give you my decision after supper." Trifal says unable to resist that face. Hikari shouts happily and hugs and kisses him, soon the two were making out.

"The two of you making out is hurtful to those of us who don't have lovers." Sora says pissed that he doesn't have a girlfriend. Trifal and Hikari suddenly broke apart and laughed apologetically. "Anyway, let's just go."

"Yatta! Let's hurry up and go!" Suchi shouts happy cause she was hungry too.

"Well, looks like Grandfather Vegeta is out. Let's go in." Hikari says.

"I'm happy as long as he isn't around to piss me off." Trifal says.

The Z Squad walked into the house portion of Capsule Corp. and Hikari says, "I'm home."

Her mother Pan looked outfrom the kitchen. "Oh, welcome home Hikari, I see you brought your friends home too. Dinner will be ready in a few minutes. Vegeta won't be joining us tonight, cause he and Bulma are having a romantic evening for themselves."

"Best news all day." Trifal says as everyone was taking thier shoes off. "I just wish Hikari's mom and dad lived away from here, so I could stay over all the time and not get glares from Vegeta."

"Even though he doesn't approve of us dating, he knows he can't stop it cause he's out voted." Hikari says.

"I just wish he would stop glaring. It makes me nervous." Trifal says as he sits down on the sofa while cuddling with Hikari.

"Yatta! Sis's home!" says two small black haired kids as they ran into the room. These are Hikari's kid brothers, Vegito and Gogeta, who looked and acted like thier namesakes. They are followed by Hikari's aunt Bra and father Trunks.

"How'd everything go at the tournament?" Trunks asks as he sat down in an armchair.

"We won again of course, but you should of come." Hikari says looking sad.

"I'm sorry, but you know i've been busy ever since I became the president of Capsule Corp. and I need a break." Trunks says as he relaxed and tried not to worry about work.

"That was a great dinner." Trifal says rubbing his stomach in contentment.

"Well, then. What's your answer?" Hikari says as she finished eating.

"I'll stay as long as I can avoid Vegeta. I just don't understand why he hates me." Trifal says.

"I don't know why either, your one of the strongest fighters the world has ever seen." Trunks says.

"I'm just glad Vegeta and Bulma are out so Trufal could make his decision without Vegeta's glaring." Pan says.

"Crap, look at the time. My parents are going to kill me for being late." Sora says as he rushes out of the house.

"Same here. Thanks for the meal." Suchi said as she rushed to her house.

"Meal good. Ja ne." Tai Chi says as he runs to his parents home.

"I am getting pretty tired, where's the guest room?" Trifal asks.

"You'll be sleeping with me silly." Hikari says as she giggles at the look on his face as she said that.

"Umm, i-i-isn't that k-kinda taking our r-r-relationship t-too fast?" Trifal says shocked.

"Well, we are 14 and we did agree to get married when we're 16, so nope." Hikari says reminding Trifal about the agreement.

"I guess your right, besides it's not like we'll be doing anything bad." Trifal says laughing nervously.


End file.
